


Weekend Together

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weekend together, Working Too Hard, fluff month, needing to reconnect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have grown weary of their opposing schedules, hardly getting to see one another as they work toward their careers. That will change when Marinette mentions their need to get away and gives Adrien an incentive to make it happen.





	Weekend Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of Fluff Month. Weekend together prompt. Adrinette pairing requested by Tumblr follower. Starts out a little angsty but moves quickly to fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.

 

Marinette couldn't believe they had finally done it. She'd never thought it'd be possible with their opposite schedules these last couple months. She'd missed her boyfriend as they'd worked hard during their internships and attended classes, barely gaining two minutes to spend throughout the day.

She could barely recall the last time they did more than a peck on the cheek and a couple words, one or the other flying out of the apartment they shared. She missed him more than she could say, wondering if their constant missing of one another would eventually be the end of their relationship.

Adrien coming home the other night and looking haggard had been the final straw for her. As they ate a simple meal together, a first in several weeks, she announced their need for a vacation. 

"That sounds nice, Mari, but I don't think I can get the time off right now." He grimaced as he said the words, the action causing her as much pain as it had him. The look in his eyes as they met hers briefly spoke greater volumes as he hesitated before asking, "You're unhappy with me, aren't you? It'll get better, Maribug, I swear, but it's going to take a little longer than I'd hoped."

She sighed, tired and frustrated with their situation. "Oh, Chaton, I am unhappy but not with you. I miss you. I miss seeing you and spending time with you. I can't even remember the last time we lounged on the couch and just cuddled."

"I know." He ran a hand through his growing locks of golden hair as he mimicked her earlier sigh. "I miss it, too."

"Let's go somewhere then. I have some time off coming. We could take the weekend and go somewhere, just you and me. Wouldn't that be nice?" She reached across the table, a soft smile lighting up her features as she met his gaze with an imploring one. "We haven't done that in a while. We could rent a room or maybe a small cottage somewhere. We could go sightseeing or never leave the bedroom."

The smile he graced her with had her nearly swooning as she waited for his reply, hoping against hope he'd take her up on the offer she presented. His hand had swiveled on the table's top so she could lace their fingers together, her thumb tracing small circles near his. 

"That does sound tempting." A gentle tug followed his words as he pulled around the table and into his lap. As her hands found their way into his tresses, he nuzzled at her cheek, his words whispering over her skin. "Why don't you tell me more about this weekend fantasy you have planned for us?"

The need to tease and tempt overwhelmed her as her lips brushed across his cheek, pressing soft kisses as she moved closer to his ear to whisper, "Or I could show you if you'd like?"

Laughter escaped as he scooped her up, standing up, unmindful of his chair clacking against the flooring as it tipped over. Her giggles continued as he walked her into their room and allowed her to do exactly what she'd promised, showing him the fantasy she wanted to share if they ever had a weekend away together.

 

00000

 

 _That had been two days ago_ , Marinette mused as she pushed at her messy bun and the strands that had escaped. The stubborn strands refused to listen as they moved over her eyes once more, obscuring her sketchbook and the current designs she'd hoped to finish before she left work that day.

Their hectic schedules had picked right back up after that rare evening together. 

She wondered how Adrien was coping compared to her as she drew a few more lines along one of the dresses she'd sketched the night before. 

 _Hmm, the shading wasn't quite right there_ , she thought, drawing a few corrections over the shading. Soon, a smile lit her face as she completed the final dress in her new line.

"I wish he was here to celebrate this," she whispered, missing him more than she could ever say to her coworkers. She'd been working hard on her designs as part of her final grade for school and as part of her internship. Her boss had wanted a fresh new line to debut for the upcoming season, choosing her among the other three interns to come up with those designs.

"Marinette, you have a visitor," the reception called from the doorway of the design room floor, her face transformed by the rare smile she presented. "Such a lovely young man, too."

"Adrien," she breathed, knowing no one else who could charm someone so effusively.

Grabbing up her things, she darted into the entryway and nearly plowed into her boyfriend's back in her haste.

"Whoa, slow down, bug. Where's the fire?" He chuckled as he swiveled and caught her in his arms, keeping her from falling flat on her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work all day." Arms tangled in her coat and purse as she tried to throw them around his neck, unmindful of her coworkers staring at them with amusement dancing in their eyes.

"Well, I did, but I asked my boss for a few days off. He agreed when I told him my reason." A kiss dropped onto her forehead before he leaned down and righted her belongings, taking them for her and leading her outside.

"Oh, what reason was that?"

She stopped as she took in the rental car sitting at the curb, her familiar luggage tucked into the back alongside his. Her eyes grew wide as they met his.

"Well, I kinda told him that I had a beautiful woman who needed my attention for the weekend. I feared what would happen if she didn't get it since she's been so understanding these past few months. He seemed to agree I should ensure I didn't lose her, not when she meant the world to me."

He grunted as she threw herself into his arms and pressed several kisses to his cheeks, jaw, and lips. Once he recovered his breath, he chuckled at her enthusiasm, easily carrying her to the car as several passersby slowed to watch the spectacle before them. 

"I love you so much, Chaton," she whispered as he leaned close upon seating her in the car, her lips teasing at his ear.

"I love you, too, Milady." Leaning in close to steal a kiss, he took her breath away as he took a few moments to explore her lips with his before asking, "Now, are you ready for the best weekend together?"

"Lead the way, Chaton. I'll follow your lead this time."

"That's very generous of you, Bug."

Closing her door, he hurried to the other side of the car, sliding behind the steering wheel and starting the engine. 

Before pulling away from the curb, he had one final question for her, one she knew she'd never forget. One that came with a ring and a promise of a future.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
